jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyVast
JeremyVast is a video game console that was developed by JeremySoft. It was released on November 10, 1999, in North America, January 14, 2000 in Japan, Europe and Australia. It was later released in the PAL region on April 7, 2000. The sixth-generation console competed with Sony's PlayStation 2, Sega's Dreamcast, the Nintendo GameCube, and Microsoft's Xbox. This was JeremySoft's first console to date. History Itt began production in 1994, when JeremySoft decided to develop their own console. The system was first shown in E3 1997 originally named JeremyCube, but then later on May 19, 1998 they later changed the name to JeremyVast. In early 1999, JeremyVast was shown rarely at E3 1998 and E3 1999, focusing on 13 launch titles that included ''Avery: The Tales of the Past'', ''Wild Racer 3: World Tour'', Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage, Jeremy: Lost in City, ''Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar'', [[Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!|''Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!]], ''Mansion Escape, ''Sorceress Girl'', [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croc_2 Croc 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rayman_2:_The_Great_Escape Rayman 2: The Great Escape], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nicktoons_Racing Nicktoons Racing], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tony_Hawk%27s_Pro_Skater Tony Hawk's Pro Skater], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pac-Man_World Pac-Man World]. Nova Young announced that the JeremyVast will be released in time for the fall and they need to finish it by Fall 1999. JeremyVast was a commercial success with 600,000 million units worldwide. Games After the launch, JeremySoft announced that Sony, Sega, JeremySoft, Microsoft, Nintendo and others allow their subsidiaries, divisions and development studios develop titles to JeremyVast. Launch titles North America * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage * Jeremy: Lost in City * ''Avery: The Tales of the Past'' * ''Wild Racer 3: World Tour'' * ''Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar'' * [[Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!|''Legend World 2: The Evil Returns!]] * ''Mansion Escape * ''Sorceress Girl'' * Paint!: Ashley's Color Journey * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * South Park: Chef's Luv Shack * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Namco Museum * Magical Tetris Challenge * Bomberman World * Bomberman Party Edition * Lego Racers * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Xena: Warrior Princess * Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Re-Volt * 40 Winks * Glover * Tarzan ''(video game) * ''MLB 2000 * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus Japan * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage * Jeremy: Lost in City * Avery: The Tales of the Past * Wild Racer 3: World Tour * Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar * Legend World 2: The Evil Returns! * Sorceress Girl * Croc 2 * Pac-Man World * Magical Tetris Challenge * Gurando Paradaisu: Roiyaru Fantajī * Puyo Puyo~n * Super Robot Wars F Final * Re-Volt * Bomberman World * Bomberman Wars * Bomberman Party Edition * Bomberman Land * Memorial Series SunSoft Vol. 1 * Tarzan ''(video game) * ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus Europe * Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage * Jeremy: Lost in City * Avery: The Tales of the Past * Wild Racer 3: World Tour * Quinn 2: The Quest for the Superstar * Legend World 2: The Evil Returns! * Sorceress Girl * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Magical Tetris Challenge * Bomberman World * Bomberman Party Edition * Rugrats: Studio Tour * Nicktoons Racing * Croc 2 * Lego Racers * Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time * Re-Volt * Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein * Tarzan ''(video game) * ''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus Main games * ''JeremySoft All-Star'' * ''JeremySoft All-Star Tennis'' * Avery: Rise of the Shadow * ''Avery: The Secret Rescue'' * ''Zarahi: The Rampage of Evil'' * ''Zarahi: The Lost Fortune'' * ''Zarahi: The Final Change'' * ''Wild Racer: Nitro Charged'' * [[Wild Racer: Double Time!|''Wild Racer: Double Time!]] * [[Wild Racer: The World Race|''Wild Racer: The World Race]] * ''Wild Racer: Crazy and Nuts'' * ''Jeremy's Quest to the Guest'' * ''Jeremy Adventure: Mavi's Return'' * Jeremy Adventure: Galaxy Space * ''Jeremy Adventure: World Land'' * ''Quinn 3: Ariana Strikes Back'' * ''Quinn: Quest to the Guest'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: Evil from the Past'' * ''Annabelle's First Adventure'' * ''Quinn's Party Bash'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: World Tour'' * ''Quinn's New Adventures'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: Rockstar of Madness'' * ''Quinn the Rockstar: The Ultimate Superstar'' * ''Legend World 3: The Heroes Quest'' * ''Legend World: The Tales of Way'' * ''Legend World: The Shadow's Tales'' * JeremyWorks All-Star Party * ''JeremyWorks All-Star Racing'' * JeremyWorks All-Star: Battle Smash! * JeremyWorks All-Star Sports * JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart * JeremyWorks All-Star Tetris * JeremyWorks All-Star: Ultimate Fight * JeremyWorks All-Star: Crazy Cars! * Brick Mania * Jeremy: The Great Escape * Mia's Amazing Adventures * JeremyToons 2 * JeremyToons: Super Fight * JeremyToons: Teamwork Time * The Master Dude: Light & Shadow * The Master Dude: Beyond the Underworld * The Master Dude: Quest for Journey * The Master Dude: The Curse of the Black Shadow * ''Sorceress Girl 2: Evil Rage'' * ''Sorceress Girl 3: The Years of Magic'' * ''Sorceress Girl: Enter the Secret'' * ''Sorceress Girl: A Wizard's Tales'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: A Big Beginning'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: The Eternal Magic'' * ''The Tales of Sorceress Girl: Dawn of the Year'' * Planet NX * Legend of the Wicked Witch: Cassandra's Revenge * Objects: Time Warped * Alternate Reality * Alternate Reality 2 * Puppies in the Box * Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge * Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! * Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats: Totally Angelica * Rugrats: Royal Ransom * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Tak and the Power of Juju * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Nickelodeon Party Blast * Nicktoons: Unite! * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * South Park Rally * Namco Museum: 50th Anniversary * Pac-Man World 2 * Lego Rock Raiders * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Racers 2 * Soccer Mania * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension * Island Xtreme Stunts * Drome Racers * Bionicle: The Game * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game * Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Bionicle Heroes * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Batman: The Videogame * Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters * Taz Express * Taz: Wanted * Tiny Toon Adventures: Plucky's Big Adventure * Looney Tunes Racing * Looney Tunes: Space Race * Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Tom and Jerry in House Trap * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers * Scooby-Doo! First Frights * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''(video game) * ''Happy Feet (video game) * The Ant Bully (video game) * Cartoon Network Racing * Samurai Jack: Shadow of Aku * The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction * The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Adventures of BD * Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Sonic Mega Collection Plus * Sonic Heroes * Sonic Gems Collection * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex * Crash Nitro Kart * Crash Twinsanity * Crash Tag Team Racing * Crash of the Titans * Crash: Mind over Mutant * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue * Frogger: Ancient Shadow * Furryous * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tomb Raider Chronicles * Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair * Ghostbusters: The Video Game * The Godfather: The Game * Open Season ''(video game) * ''The Hobbit ''(2003 video game) * ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe * Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Toy Story Racer * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers * Cars (video game) * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars Mater-National Championship * Chicken Little (video game) * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * Finding Nemo (video game) * The Incredibles (video game) * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer * Dinosaur ''(video game) * ''G-Force: The Video Game * Phineas and Ferb (video game) * Piglet's Big Game * Ratatouille (video game) * Tarzan: Return to the Jungle * WALL-E (video game) * The Simpsons Wrestling * The Simpsons: Road Rage * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * The Simpsons Game * Family Guy Video Game! * Puyo Pop Fever * Ice Age: The Meltdown (video game) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) * Robots (video game) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (video game) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Spyro: A Hero's Tail * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * Curious George (video game) * Despicable Me: The Game * Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom * The Grinch (video game) * Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue * Woody Woodpecker Racing * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * The Thing (video game) * Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis * Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk ''(video game) * ''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction * Antz Extreme Racing * Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * Chicken Run (video game) * Shrek ''(video game) * ''Shrek 2 ''(video game) * ''Shrek the Third ''(video game) * ''Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing * Shrek Super Party * Shrek's Carnival Craze Party Games * Shrek SuperSlam * Madagascar (video game) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game) * Madagascar Kartz * Shark Tale (video game) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit ''(video game) * ''Flushed Away ''(video game) * ''Over the Hedge ''(video game) * ''Bee Movie Game * Kung Fu Panda ''(video game) Released movies Most DVD releases utilized JeremyVast technology. All of them were released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Warner Home Video, Paramount Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and DreamWorks Home Entertainment. Bundles The console will have bundles that will have one (or two) games, that are both first-party and third-party. Launch bundles * Toons Bundle (includes a special Jeremy red-colored console, a red controller and two games, being ''Jeremy Adventure 3: Mavi's Rampage and Jeremy: Lost in City) * Warrior Bundle (includes a grey console, a Avery's hair-themed controller and the game itself, being Avery: The Tales of the Past) * Racer Bundle (includes a white console, a Nancy-themed controller and the game itself, being Wild Racer 3: World Tour) * Sorceress Bundle (includes a purple/blue console, a purple/blue controller and the game itself, being Sorceress Girl) * The JeremyVast Rayman Bundle (includes a Rayman-themed console, a Globox-themed controller and the game itself, being Rayman 2: The Great Escape) * Nicktoons Bundle (includes a Nickelodeon-themed console, a orange controller and two games, being Rugrats: Studio Tour and Nicktoons Racing) * Croc Bundle (includes a Croc-themed console, a Gobbos-themed controller and the game itself, being Croc 2) * Namco Bundle (includes a Pac-Man-themed console, a Galaga-themed controller and two games, being Pac-Man World and Namco Museum) Main bundles * SpongeBob Bundle (includes a SpongeBob-themed console, a Patrick-themed controller and two games, being Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge and Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman) * The Lego Star Wars Bundle (includes a TBD console, a TBD controller and the game itself, being Lego Star Wars: The Video Game) * The Adventure Bundle (includes a Sonic-themed console, a Tails-themed controller and two games, being Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) Accessories * JeremyVast Memory Card * JeremyVast Headset * JeremyVast Microphone * JeremyVast Wireless Controller * Jeremy Gear Player Successors JeremySoft planned to release a successor to the this console under the name JeremyStation. The console was renamed for "obvious reasons" and it's now known as Jeremy Z60. The successor to Jeremy Z60 is Jeremy Neptune. Gallery JeremyVast cover template (1999-2002).png|The coverart (November 10, 1999 - May 2002) JeremyVast cover template (2002-2010).png|The coverart (June 22, 2002 - May 14, 2010) Category:Video Game Category:Consoles Category:Systems